


Heritage & Birthrights

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: Descendants After Ever After [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Tags Are Hard, more so than summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: An error is discovered amongst the Aurdonian royalty after they reinstate Evie’s title and position. Ben now has to contend with his fiance partially losing her mind, an unhappy Royal Council, and a grateful Aurora Beauty.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Descendants After Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Heritage & Birthrights

** _After Ever After: Heritage & Birthright; _ **

Characters : Mal Darkheart, Ben Beast, Evie, Belle, Snow White, Aurora Beauty, Adam Beast

Ships : Mal/Ben, Adam/Belle, Evie/Doug

After Ever After Description:

Canonical one-shots/shorts following the end of Descendants 3. Please enjoy rentering the world of Descendants and following its characters once again.

Description :

An error is discovered amongst the Aurdonian royalty after they reinstate Evie’s title and position. Ben now has to contend with his fiance partially losing her mind, an unhappy Royal Council, and a grateful Aurora Beauty.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Descendants. I am but a humble fan trying something new, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

Ben’s Office, Beast Castle, Auradon

Evie’s lips stretched into a smile. Mal was standing just to the right and behind Ben’s chair as he pulled out a folder from his desk. Belle and Adam were to Evie’s right and Doug on her left. Snow White was beside her step-sister, a smile of equal magnitude reflected upon her face. Slipping a pair of papers out from the folder Ben set them upon his desk, a pen being handed to him by Mal.

“Evie, daughter of Grimhilde of Summerlands. It is with greatest pleasure that I restore to you the title your birth demands. You are a Princess, Queen White has no issues with you returning to your rightful place in line for The Summerlands’s throne given your admirable actions in every event and crisis which has beset Auradon since you first came from The Isle of The Lost. Should you choose to accept those responsibilities you will become The Summerlands’s ruler should anything happen to incapacitate Queen White or her husband. Do you accept your title, and these responsibilities?” Ben signed the paper, twisted it around on the desk and left the pen laying across it as he stood, his green tinted hazel eyes locked on the blue haired girl’s.

“I do accept the title and responsibilities it comes with.” Evie leaned down, her hand flowing over the paper leaving her deep blue signature beneath Ben’s slightly less pristine one. A hand fell across Evie’s shoulder as she looked up at Snow White.

“I know The Summerlands will be in good hands if anything happens. I also know that you won’t cause something to happen or that with you in line your mother won’t try to usurp me. Thank you for being my Step-sister Evie.” Snow’s hand disappeared and she turned on her heel. “I apologise, but I have some work to get back to in The Summerlands, someone will need to plan a party for the kingdom’s new princess. I trust I’ll see you all in Charmington once I have the party all put together? Maybe a week or two?” Snow White had stopped in the doorway, her head tilted back in towards the occupants.

“Of course Queen White, we’ll be in attendance, just make sure there’s enough notice so that we can rearrange other items that might be scheduled.” Ben pulls out a bright purple folder catching a set of green eyes. Snow nods and slips out of the room as Belle, Adam, and Doug press towards Evie. 

“I’m so happy for you dear.”

“I can’t help but apologise for all that’s happened.”

“Evie! It happened we’ll have to figure something out for Evie’s 4 Hearts when you’re helping but I’m ecstatic.” Evie however caught Mal’s rapidly paling skin as she stared at the purple folder over Ben’s shoulder.

“M? Everything okay?” Mal’s eyes slowly rose, the wide stare and empty look telling everyone exactly what they needed to know. Belle rushed around the table, one arm wrapping around Mal before leaning towards the folder. Adam stood opposite the desk, his hands shifting and weight bouncing from foot to foot. Doug slipped his hand into Evie’s as they all stared at the sandy haired King and his purple haired fiance.

“You… Mal you’re a Princess, from both of your parents. I guess Evie’s isn’t the only title we need to restore.” Belle tightened her grip on Mal’s shoulder, her hand sliding up and down over the pale skin. “Hey, we’ll figure this out, it’ll all be alright dear. No need to worry. Why don’t you and Ben get ready for your classes and we’ll see what Adam and I can dig up with Aurora?”

Mal stood, her body rigid and face locked towards the paper. Ben slipped out of his chair and wrapped his fingers around Mal’s. His tug was light, but the purple haired fairy followed him. They reached the door, a click resounding as Ben lightly pushed Mal into the hallway.

“Sorry to ruin your moment Evie, guess I shouldn’t have looked into Mal’s folder. I know I can speak for both of us when I say that you deserve nothing less. As my advisor to The Isle you were certainly owed a proper position. I’ll… I’ll help Mal out and hopefully be able to see you in a bit at AP.” The door creaked and the purple and blue disappeared from view of the other four.

“That’s not going to end well is it Evie?” The blue haired girl’s head rose to meet Doug’s eyes. Shaking her head from side to side she burrowed partially into the man. Adam coughed and motioned towards another door on the left.

“I believe we said we’d look into something Belle, I don’t think Mal will mind if you use her office for a bit.” The yellow clad woman nodded and the pair stalked out of the room. Belle looking like she was on a mission.

* * *

Mal’s Room, Beast Castle, Auradon

The purple haired girl sat motionless on her bed, eyes staring straight at the wall as Ben paced in front of her. A click followed the blue haired girl as she made her way to Mal. Her hands pause away from the other girl, the vacancy of her green eyes tugging at Evie’s movements. Ben stopped looking between his still motionless fiance and Evie.

“How long has she been like this?” Ben rubbed a hand over his face, a blast of air escaping his mouth before ruffling his hair and turning.

“Since I got her up here, I mean I expected yelling, an attempt to runaway, dodge the titles, any of that and I could have helped. I knew what to do if she did one of those things, but with this.” Ben’s hand waved over to Mal before dropping. “How do I help her when she won’t even talk? I don’t know how to deal with this…”

Evie patted Ben’s shoulder. Weaving around him and back to her friend the bed dipped at her weight. Her arm snaked around the purple haired girl, her hand finding its place at her hip. Leaning close so that her lips were right next to Mal’s ear Evie began to whisper. Ben turned as a soft melody filled the air between the blue haired princess and his fiance. His ears could just make out the words.

“ _ Everytime you miss the beat and life pulls you under. When you need your rhythm back yeah I’ll be your drummer. No matter where you’re commin’ from I’ll see your true colours. _ ” Evie’s hand ran through the purple locks as she finished her notes. “Come on and talk to us Mal, we will  _ always  _ be here for you. Just talk to us.”

Mal’s eyes slowly refocused on Ben, her hand uncurling from her lap and catching Evie’s. Untangling her friend’s fingers from her hair Mal locked onto Ben. He was standing before her, his shirt and jacket were creased and his sandy brown hair tousled. He didn’t dare move as their eyes met.

“What’s bothering you Mal?” The question bounced from wall to wall as both pairs of eyes stayed on the young woman. Mal pushed off the bed striding away from the two. Her arms encircled herself as she stopped by the window. 

The kingdoms stretched out before her, the entirety of Auradon, all its smaller kingdoms, every region, all the peoples and cultures within it. She’d promised to marry Ben, she’d already agreed to rule it all at his side. Looking southwards she knew where the forests of Auroria were, where The Moors called to since her arrival. The place of her mother’s birth and her rise to villainy.

“It isn’t about ruling a kingdom, it isn’t about more responsibility. I already signed onto all of that when I took that ring and said yes. I know the people of The Moorlands need someone with magic to rule them. I know Aurora would love to pass off to me everything that comes with ruling a country filled to the brim with magical energy and creatures. I  _ don’t _ want my mother’s crown. I don’t think I can sit her throne. I was never bad enough to earn my full name, I was never allowed to touch her scepter, she controlled and curtailed as many aspects of my life as she could and I still could never live up to her expectations. What if in taking her crown, her throne, ruling her birth place… What if it's the final push I need to follow in her footsteps, when I want nothing more than to leave it all behind?” Ben pulled Mal into him, drawing her away from the window. The bed’s royal purple comforter pressed as he sat her down. Her green eyes were filled with water and she looked pointedly away from Ben’s face. Evie shifted closer and settled her hand on Mal’s shoulder. Ben quickly interlocked her fingers with his, finally getting her eyes to meet his own.

“Mal. I can’t tell you that none of those things will happen. I know you better than to try. But I know that even if there was something that you could fight it off better than anyone else I know. I once told you that I could look at you and tell you weren’t evil. Remember what I said when you asked how?” Water tracked down her cheeks and a smile broke across her face as she stared into his hazel-green eyes.

“You said you were listening to your heart.” He let his lips curl upwards and squeezed her hands. Leaning towards her he settled a kiss onto her lips.

“Well I can look at you now and I know without a doubt that whatever feelings you have about taking your mother’s kingdom, it is your birthright, your heritage. You are meant to rule it, whether or not you want to. You were born to take care of The Moors. That throne and crown will hold bad memories, it will not be easy, but it will give you practice to be Queen, it will give you a chance to fix your mother’s mistakes, just like I had to correct my parents. Though I doubt you’ll have to bring a purple haired beauty over from The Isle and fall in love with her to find out just how wrong your parents were.” Mal’s laughter echoed through the room, the tears rolling down her face having subsided and she presses her forehead to Ben’s.

“As long as you’re with me, I can take on the whole world. You really think I should take it? That I should rule The Moors?” The way her tone faltered reminded Ben that he had been lucky, being king may have sucked but he’d been raised to take on the role and its responsibilities, Mal hadn’t. Mal was a protector, a fighter, an artist, a leader, but she wasn’t used to the idea of being born to be in charge and all the duties that come with it.

“Every step of the way Mal, you’ll never get rid of me.” Evie butted her head into the other two. 

“Or me, or Jay, or Carlos… none of us are going anywhere Mal.” The three sat waiting until Evie excused herself and Ben decided to let Mal rest. As the door clicked however something called to him, he turned his head and Mal was watching him.

“You never answered my question from earlier?” Her green eyes sparkled the light catching the golden flecks. Ben smirked sliding through the door, his answer just sneaking past the wood.

“Listen to your heart.”

* * *

Auradon Prep, Auradon

Mal stalked through the hallways, her eyes alight for even the slightest hint of a camera or flash. The date for her coronation had been set, Aurora had agreed in earnest, unwilling to deny the daughter of her Fairy Godmother a crown and throne which were hers. Unfortunately Mal had not received the best of press over the issue. Queen Leah was rearing her head once more, even after the whole Queen of Mean the old witch was still trying to give Maleficent a run for her money in regards to hurting the would-be queen. Leah was pushing for the crown to remain in the Beauty family, that even with Mal’s abilities and learned trustworthiness, even with villains learning to reintegrate, no matter all that the crown had rested upon Aurora’s head for most of her life and it deserved to stay there. 

For Mal it had only gotten worse. Leah’s antics had set the reporters into a frenzy, she often felt like bloodhounds were on her trail, their braying howls replaced with shutter clicks and teeth with blinding flashes. Pulling up to the corner her eyes peeked around, a pack of the monsters camped out in front of her recent additional class, Etiquette 205. A blast of steam released from her nostrils. Rolling her shoulders in the tight leather of her old Isle jacket letting her eyes glimmer Mal stepped out into the open. The blue streaks in her hair flickered and she steeled her gaze.

The first of them to catch sight of her spun on his heel. A single shutter clicked before his eyes went wide. Striding towards the group at a fast pace was Princess Mal of The Moors and The Underworld. She looked the part. Pieces of her hair seemed to flame in the light while the green of her eyes was leaving a trail of green smoke. The blacks and purples of her jacket, now accented in blue, had jagged stitches from what appeared to have been blades. She was like an alpha heading for some uppity betas. Slipping out of the way as his skin paled he grabbed for the others, trying to pull them away as sweat began to bead across his skin and his clothes started feeling unbearably hot.

The others finally took notice of Mal and didn’t even open their mouths, Mal having pushed them aside with a pulse of green magic and a wave of her hand. She stepped into her classroom where Fairy Godmother stood wide-eyed at Mal’s appearance.

“Bippity-Boppity! My dear girl, you are late. I do hope that you have a slip from the meeting?” Mal’s hair cooled, her eyes lost the smoky after image and she slipped her jacket and bag off, pulling a paper from her pocket.

“Ben sends his regards; we were both caught in a meeting regarding a fire in Charmington. Ben is still there helping coordinate funds for the fire fighting force and Search and Rescue. Hope I didn’t miss much. I’ll take the homework to him, don’t worry.” Fairy Godmother took the paper and nodded as Mal took her seat towards the front of class. Watching her pupil with a sharp eye the older fair caught every jump and glare sent at the door as shadows flitted in front of the window or the lock clicked announcing an arrival or return. A bell rang after about half an hour and the Headmistress called out to the half-fairy.

“Mal, could you stay after for a second, I’d like to make sure you have all the assignments for Ben and yourself. Wouldn’t want the soon-to-be queen to fall behind, or the King for that matter.” A wave of heat descended upon the room and Fairy Godmother could feel the magic charging the air, energy bouncing in every molecule. The other students quickly fled pushing past a person or two waiting outside. Mal stepped up in front of the Headmistress’ desk, a glow settling into her blue streaks and eyes. “Dear is everything alright?”

Mal’s eyes faltered, the temperature in the room falling a few degrees. The glow of the half-fairy’s hair dimmed and Mal’s hands fell to her sides. Fairy Godmother waved a hand and Mal took the chair as it quietly slipped to her. The bag thudded, and her arms spread across the desk. The Headmistress’ eyebrows creased as Mal’s shoulders hunched in and her head hung.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle FG.” Mal’s voice was hard, like steel. Mal’s eyes slowly rose to meet Fairy Godmother’s, the older fairy raising an eyebrow. “I’m serious, the reporters know better than to mess with me when I boost the magic around me, it doesn’t even count as a spell and isn’t illegal. I can deal with whatever they try to throw my way, without letting heads roll or curses fly.” 

“Alright, but if it gets to be too mu-” The chair screeched as Mal stood, bag in hand and combat boots ringing across the tile.

“I can  _ handle _ it FG.” Her hand was wrapped around the knob as she paused. “No need to worry Fairy Godmother, I know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t doubt that, but it doesn’t mean you have to do it alone.” Fairy Godmother’s words don’t reach the purple haired young woman as she shoves the door open, and a small group of reporters scatters at her appearance. A sigh blasted from Fairy Godmother’s lips and she gathered her belongings. A knock catching the door. “Class is over, I apologise but you’ll have to send me an email if you want the missed homework.”

“Well my girlfriend was supposed to get the homework/makeup work for both of us, I just was stopping by to try and catch her on her way to her next class.” Ben glanced at the older fairy. Fairy Godmother’s brow was scrunched together, her lips pulled tight, and her eyes distant. A glimmer passed over her though as she caught the king in her gaze.

“Ah. Ben, just the person I wanted to see. How are you? How’s the fire in Charmington going? Mal didn’t give me a lot of details in regards to the matter.” Ben entered, the door creaking ever so slightly as he took the seat Mal had been in before him.

“It’s contained, it wasn’t as dangerous as we had originally thought. Looks like a camper forgot to make sure that their fire was out when they left the site. The damage is bad, but nothing a bit of nature magic and some time won’t heal. I was going to petition The Moors for some help with it once it fell under Mal’s control. As for me, I’m worried.” If it was possible Fairy Godmother’s eyebrows scrunched further to go as she slid her hand out onto the desk.

“What has our King worried?” Ben’s face fell and he kept his hands to himself.

“Mal.” The Headmistress nodded. “I just… I feel like she’s reverting to some extent. She had issues dealing with being an Auradon girl back during our Sophomore year and it led to her running away to The Isle. I don’t think she’s going to do that this time, but in honesty I’m concerned. She’s been wearing more of her Isle gear, she’s hissing at people, there’s almost always a faint glow to her eyes and hair. The temperature around her is never lower than seventy degrees. I’m afraid she’ll burn out, pun unintended, or she’ll snap at someone.”

“If there is one thing I have learned about Mal, it is that you can’t force her to talk to you. You may not like it but we have to let everyone do things their own way, even if we know what the outcome might be. Mal has your makeup work and homework, I’d go get it from her before she flees the campus tonight for your family dinner.” A grunt rumbled in Ben’s chest as he headed for the door.

“Thanks for the advice Fairy Godmother.”

* * *

Outside Auradon Prep, Auradon

“So Lady Mal, or I should correct myself,  _ Princess  _ Mal. You are only four days away from your coronation as queen of The Moors. How does that feel?” Snow White’s voice rang out like a song through the trees across the campus lawn where Mal and Ben were seated alongside her on set of blankets, a camera crew position to catch all three of them in the shot.

A small bit of steam ripped from Mal’s nostrils as they flared. Ben’s hand wrapped around hers, a soft squeeze and she interlocked their fingers. The temperature dipped a few degrees and Ben leaned closer to Snow.

“We’re here to discuss the fire’s in Charmington and the solutions being discussed by the Royal Forestry Committee. The royal status of my girlfriend is not a topic of conversation Queen White.” The raven haired woman glanced between the two young adults before nodding.

“Of course, what were the efforts you two were working on?” Mal’s shoulders fell ever so slightly and a pent up breath dissipated. 

“Well the plan for the moment is to deploy a few more firefighting units from other kingdoms to supplement the Forestry’s firefighting force. We’ll be using reservists in order to avoid creating any issues. That will help us to contain and kill the fire quickly. Once that’s done with the Forestry service will be sent in to see the extent of the damage before we formulate any plans for rejuvenation.” Mal’s voice commanded attention, her words cutting through anything that might have been questioned or said. She was a queen in the making, even if she didn’t know it, Ben let the thought wander in his mind as he opened his mouth.

“Actually I’ve been working on a few ideas to help with fixing Charmington forest. I can’t discuss any of them now as they are all speculative and I don’t want to create any issues should they not be able to work. But thank you for your time Snow, it was always a pleasure to have you here and to share our plans in regards to the Charmington fires. This was a tragic accident and we’ll find a way to restore the forest, it will however take time.”

“Well said King Ben, and you as well Princess Mal. You heard it here first Auradon, The King and his Princess are on the task, they’ll make sure we have a forest to return to in Charmington. I can say with all certainty and honesty that these two will make Auradon a better place. In other news don’t forget to watch Princess Mal’s coronation as Queen of The Moorlands this Friday at 2pm in Auroria-” A massive burst of wind cut off Snow’s words as a huge purple blur shot into the sky. Ben and Snow looked up as the dragon became lost among the clouds.

“Are you alright Snow?” Ben questioned his hand catching her shoulder as she stayed staring at the sky.

“Was it something I said?” Ben grunted. “I’ll have them cut the tape.”

“It won’t do any good, everyone here has seen it, no way it won’t get out. Just do us a favour and try to minimize the damage? I think Mal doesn’t want her feelings about anything broadcast over live television.” Ben gathered up the things he and Mal had brought.

“Of course, it's the least I can do. I can’t tell you how much it’s helped that you’ve been having me be the main correspondent.” Snow picked up her own things and nodded to the crew, who was still picking their jaws up off the ground.

* * *

Beauty Castle, Auroria, Auradon

“Sweeping the nation at the moment was  _ Princess  _ Mal’s ungraceful exit to her and King Ben’s most recent interview. Is it true that she actually transformed into a dragon and took off right then and there? I mean talk about the pressure being a mite too much. I wonder if being King Ben’s girlfriend has finally gotten to the Mistress of All Evil’s daughter? I’m here with Queen Leah of the Royal Council and our resident magic expert here on the Aurora News Network. Tell me both of you how you feel about  _ Princess  _ Mal’s little stunt.” Aurora hissed at the television, her mother going on record against Mal in the Council meetings was bad enough, but now stooping to this?

“I think it is completely undignified, shows a lack of restraint, and is exactly why she can’t be allowed to be our Queen. I won’t say that you shouldn’t find someone you love, but when you are the High King of Auradon maybe you should be less focused on love and more on someone…  _ stable _ .” Leah held her chin up, arms settled on her crossed legs, the pink jacket and skirt sparkling every so slightly under the lights. “Plus in all honesty turning into a dragon? It is dangerous enough that  _ Princess _ Mal has magic, we all knew she could shift into a dragon form, but this a complete lack of regard for the safety of others. She could have crushed or injured someone, especially our King and Queen White.”

“If I might?” the magic expert grunted. “Use of magic in Auradon still occurs on a frequent basis. High King Adam’s ban on it didn’t end its practice overnight, nor over the course of his entire reign. Magic is still an integral part of Auradon’s history and make up. The Moorlands for instance need a constant infusion of magic from their ruler. Queen Aurora can’t provide that, but by sitting on the throne and wearing the crown she keeps The Moors from falling apart. Then look at our technology. Everything we have has been helped in its development process at one point or another through magic. While it can be disconcerting that Princess Mal has and uses her magic regularly, we must remember it is a part of her, just like it is apart of so many other people from Auradon. To deny them access to the use of their magic would end poorly for all of us. I think that The Princess can actually stand as a discussion opener so that we might find ways to start reintegrating magic into Auradon daily life.”

“You can’t be serious.” Leah glares at the man next to her.

“Well since you’ve gone there, shall we discuss the dragon form in better detail? How might  _ Princess  _ Mal’s abilities hurt the kingdoms?” The magic expert shook his head. Leah nodded, picking up a notepad from beside her.

“Yes, we shall discuss it. Princess Mal is reckless, we have on a number occasions evidence of her opening the barrier before the proclamation to open it. We know that she has on more than one occasion created her own issues. My dear Audrey was pulled towards evil and that  _ fairy’s _ mother’s scepter because of all the horrid things she did when she and Ben became a couple. Her dragon form only makes it scarier. She was almost no match for Hades, her father I would like to remind everyone, who else who was on The Isle can overpower her? Shall we not forget this stunt with Snow White and King Ben? What if she falls under a spell or suddenly decides she doesn’t want to be good anymore? She is set to sit the most important throne because of her engagement to Ben and we have no knowledge that we can trust her.” Aurora rose from her couch marching towards the door. A guard was waiting, turning to see the Queen of The Moors.

“Please have some guards go fetch my mother, and tell them to bring the car around, I have an announcement to make.”

* * *

Rose Garden, Beast Castle, Auradon

Mal glared at the ground, willing it to open wide sucking her into its jaws and letting Gaea swallow her. The interview hadn’t gone well, she’d needed a fly after so many mentions of her new title… now Leah was using it as a reason to openly fight her… again. Water pooled at the corners of her eyes. Mal wrung her hands, the stone staining a bit darker as trails began to flow down her face. A rustle of fabric drew Mal’s red rimmed eyes up. Belle had her brown hair pulled into a ponytail, her deep chestnut eyes laced with concern as she took the spot beside the purple haired young woman.

“You know, I once threw a book at a reporter?” Mal turned, staring at Belle wide eyed and slack jawed. “I know, unthinkable right? I’d just found out I was pregnant with Ben. I was running on probably four hours of sleep, I’d spent the morning tucked over a toilet, and had been in meetings until just five minutes before she approached me. She opened her mouth to ask something, and before I knew it she was nursing a red mark from my book while I stalked towards the nearest car. I’d just wanted a break, to sit down with my book and not be bothered.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Belle slipped her fingers around one of Mal’s hands. Her eyes staring off into the bushes and bushes of roses, a myriad of reds, blues, purples, whites, and so many other colours reflected back at her.

“Mal. When I was your age all I cared about was what the next book I was going to read was, I didn’t think about anything like politics, kingdoms, etc. I just had my dad to take care of and to find something new to read. I wasn’t raised to be a royal, in fact a lot of the ‘Heroes’ as everyone likes to call us, weren’t raised royal. Flynn and Rapunzel never knew about their titles for a majority of their young adult lives. Aladdin was a street rat, I was a bookworm, Aurora didn’t even know her name. So many of us spent our time away from royal life that the same concerns and questions that people like Adam or Philip, etc. were used to answering we considered offensive or worse. Every action, every decision, we were all suddenly under a microscope… not unlike how you are now. I wish Ben could have lived a bit like I had, I wish you and he could have a normal life instead of being King and Queen. I just want you to know that you can talk to me, or any of us that have been through it. Ben will always be there to try and help, but he won’t understand being pushed into this way I or the others will. You don’t have to ask for help Mal, I’m just offering it.” Belle let out a light gasp as a pair of arms encircled her tightly. Glancing down at the purple hair buried into her side Belle let a smile across her features. Lowering her hands she hugged Mal with one hand while the other ran through her hair.

“Thank you. I just… I don’t want to screw up, I don’t want to be my mother… I know Ben and Evie already told me it won’t happen, but I was raised to be a Villain’s queen, how do I know I can be anything else? How do I know that taking back my mother’s home won’t show me what turned her into a villain?” Mal’s voice was muffled by the yellow blouse Belle was wearing, but it wasn’t the first time someone had spoken into her shirt.

“You don’t Mal, but for what it's worth I agree with Ben and Evie, whatever your mother did… You already showed you were better than her. You’ve chosen good time and time again, put others' needs before your own. You admit when you make a mistake, you own it. That’s better than most people, most royals here in Auradon. Now why don’t we go inside, have a snack and you and I can relax in the library for a bit?” The nodding in her stomach and a glint of mischievous green eyes was more than enough to show Mal was getting back to herself again. The yellow clad woman and purple encompassed young adult disappeared into the castle, a few laughs fluttering over the wind as Belle recounted a few more stories of her accidents with the press.

* * *

Auroria New Network Headquarters, Auroria, Auradon

“We apologise for our special being cut short yesterday, but we have an announcement from Aurora, sitting Queen of The Moorlands and Princess to Auroria proper. So Queen Aurora you said you had a statement about  _ Princess  _ Mal?” Aurora grit her teeth. Her hands clenched and she kept her gaze straight ahead. 

“Yes I do have something I’d like to say. How could you let my mother attack your soon to be Queen like that? Especially when she’s about to take a crown off my head, one which rightly belongs to her?” He went pale, staring at the Queen with wide eyes. “Journalists, reporters, the news. You are all meant and accepted taking a job to both inform the public and help keep a check on the royals power. Yet here you are turning this young woman’s life into a battlefield. A young woman I might add who has done nothing but try to help and save us from mistakes both that we made and that our children have made. She didn’t release Maleficent, that was Jane. She didn’t help Hades escape, she pushed him back through the barrier. When Uma threatened King Ben’s life it was Mal who broke the love spell, it was Mal who turned into a dragon to protect our children and her boyfriend. You harass her at school, criticize every action she takes. She isn’t even nineteen yet and she must now shoulder the responsibility of a kingdom and help King Ben rule Auradon. You should all be ashamed of yourselves and I hope that the next articles I read, interviews I hear, and photos I see have nothing to do with her ability, her decisions, or her personal life. You all disgust me to think that doing this is okay. I wish I could call your parents and tell them all how horrible of people you’ve been.”

The Queen of The Moorlands stood and stalked from the room, leaving the interviewer sitting still as a deadman.

* * *

The Moorlands, Auradon

Mal bowed as Balthazar slowly lowered the wooden crown onto her head. Aurora standing off to the right, and Ben behind Mal, away from the throne. Many creatures and fairies watched as Mal took to her feet, her green eyes settling onto her mother’s throne. Her legs felt lighter, and she could feel the pulse of magic as it shot through the ground, urging her to the throne. Tucking her legs Mal slipped quietly onto the throne, turning her gaze out across the vivid blues, greens, violets, and so many other colours it was like seeing a rainbow glittering on the ground, filling everything around her and the world.

“All hail her majesty Queen Mal, daughter of Hades and Maleficent, rightful heir to the Underworld and ruler of The Moorlands. Long Live The Queen!” Balthazar bellows, his voice bouncing throughout the trees and valley, reflected through the water and surrounding lands of The Moors.

Ben bowed his head, his eyes never leaving the glittering greens of his fiance. Her ruby lips were pulled into a smile, her teeth peeking out as a laugh bubbled forth. She was dressed in a deep purple dress accented in blue, one not dissimilar of the dress she wore at his own coronation two years ago. As he stood he chanted along with the rest, even Aurora joining in.

“Long Live The Queen!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hope you all enjoy this, my first foray into Descendants, no idea how this will go over, but it is going to be part of a new shorts/cannonical ideas I have following the end of Descendants 3 called Descendants After Ever After. Anyways, I’m going to keep working on other things so hopefully have some new stuff out again soon. Have a great however long it is before I see you all again! Thanks for reading!  
> -Six
> 
> Also for those here on AO3 just know that this and some of the other things I'm posting have been up on my Fanfiction account for awhile but I am just now getting back into writing Fanfiction and writing in general so I thought I'd repost some of the older stories I'd forgotten to post in my time away here as well as what I have on Fanfiction. I definitely like this site more its just a little more confusing for me after I got so used to Fnet, if the tagging situation didn't alert you to that problem already.


End file.
